Lydia 'Quiet mage'
General Appears in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Born and bred in Grado, Lydia aspires to be a bigshot and be famous like her older brother, Glen. As the youngest sibling, she is often babied by her brothers and so hates being treated like a child. Even if she was born in Grado, she joins the Renais army in an attempt to make her own path, instead of following in Glen and Cormag's footsteps. She is trusted by Eirika, but not so much by Ephraim. Appearance Lydia is a blonde, pale mage with grayish-teal eyes. She wears a long gray cloak and a mid-calf length dress with a slit up either side. She is 5"6', with average sized breasts and a slim body. She has medium sized hips, usually with a belt from which small sachels hang. Personality She is a quiet yet funny individual who enjoys joking around, but only with close friends. As a warrior, she is fierce and unmerciful, but has her moments of weakness. Lydia dislikes being judged for her nationality, and has often started scuffles with others because of it. When she is mad, she gets very violent and will beat down anyone in her way. When she found out about Glen dying, she became enraged and cut down all Grado soldiers in her way, killing left right and centre. When happy, she is more talkative than usual. In-Game Starting Items: * Elixir * Fire * Guiding Ring Classes: Mage>Sage Mage>Mage Knight Supports: * Ephraim * Eirika * Lute * Cormag * Ewan * Amelia Quotes "My time... It's up? ...But... I didn't-" ''~Death Quote (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) ''"Ah, you noticed? Well... The reason is that... Even if we are at war, and even if you hate me... I have come to like you as more than as a Lord, or even a friend... I apologise for being so forward, Lord Ephraim, but... I love you." ''~A Support Quote to Ephraim. ''"Magic isn't just a weapon, Ewan! It's the very essence of a Mage's being!" ''~To Ewan in their A-Support. Endings 'Lydia,' Quiet Mage'' After the war, Lydia returned to Grado with her brother to restore the kingdom back to it's former glory. After the rebuilding, she returned to Renais, where the new King and Queen welcomed her with open arms. She served the royal family for years to come, up until she was on her deathbed. A-Support with Ephraim After the war, Lydia returned to Renais, where she assisted in the rebuilding of Renais. When the kingdom was once again restored, she was happily wed with Ephraim, still helping to train new recruits, much to her husband's disdain. A year later, the two had a baby boy, followed by a baby girl, who they raised in a happy, loving home. A-Support with Ewan After the war, Lydia went with Ewan to the mercenary guild to teach him the arts of magic, raising him as a strong and formidable magic user. The two became fast friends, and lived out their lives together until Lydia left to rejoin the Renais army. Trivia * As a young girl, Lydia was a crybaby and depended wholly on her brothers to protect her. * She has always harboured resentment towards Forde and Kyle for being so happy and easygoing. * She is shy and insecure around new people. * She is a smart person with scarily great instincts, but never shares her suspicions with her teammates. * She is talented at singing and dancing, having taken up lessons in her youth. * Lydia is a paranoid person, and that only worsened after the war.